


Debrief

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Missing Scene, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the mission overseas that went wrong, Lorna is stuck in bed, Pietro is still annoyed that Sunfire joined the team, and Remy thinks they both need to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debrief

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after ANXF #19, the one that came out today. If you haven't read it and don't want to be spoiled, don't go any further. 
> 
> I really wanted Lorna and Pietro's fight from issue 18 to be resolved, but that didn't happen. It might in issue 20, or Pietro just might be missing again, and also I'm impatient so I wrote this. Enjoy!

Remy hated to be the bearer of bad news, but no one else was particularly keen on the job. He made his way from Serval's medical ward to the living quarters and ended up knocking on Pietro's door. 

“Come in,” Pietro said. 

Remy opened the door. Luna and Pietro were sitting on his bed with a pile of tourist brochures between them. 

Luna grinned up at Remy. “Want to help us figure out where to go next?” 

“I wish I could,” Remy said, and he meant it. Luna was a nice kid. “But I have ta tell your dad something. Pietro, can you come outside?” 

“Is this related to the mission?” Pietro asked. 

“Yeah,” Remy said. Without waiting for an answer he turned and walked out of the room. A second later, Pietro stood beside him and the door swung closed. 

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, leaned against the wall, and said, “What is it?” 

“The mission ended badly,” Remy started, and Pietro interrupted him. 

“Of course it ended badly. You took Sunfire with you, and I told Lorna that it was a terrible idea. I knew he would screw it up, and he did. But she didn't listen--”

“Lorna's hurt,” Remy interrupted. 

Pietro looked like he'd been slapped for a second. Then he recovered, managing to look blank. “How so?” 

“We kinda pissed off a goddess and her followers,” Remy said, “and Lorna got shot by plastic bullets. Hit her shoulder and her leg, she had ta get surgery. She's awake now, and fine, but she'll be out of action for a few weeks. Right now she's bed-ridden.” 

Pietro pushed himself away from the wall. “I swear, if Sunfire was the cause of this, I will find him and I will-”

“It don't matter if Sunfire caused it or not,” Remy said. “He didn't shoot her. And that shouldn't matter anyway. Sunfire's not here. Lorna is, and she needs you. So if I were you, I'd go and visit Lorna and I wouldn't be smug about Sunfire screwing up because she don't need that. She probably feels guilty as it is. What she needs is support.” 

“You're telling me what Lorna needs,” Pietro said. 

“Yup,” Remy said. “And I know you're inclined ta disagree with me because that's what you do, but this is one time you might want ta reconsider.” 

Pietro stared at Remy for a few seconds. Then he said, “Fine. But only this one time. And only because Lorna is my sister.” 

“I knew you'd come around.” 

“Stay with Luna until I get back.” 

“Wait a second, I--” A gust of wind and Pietro disappeared. Remy sighed. “I'm not a babysitter,” he muttered as he opened the door to a smiling Luna. 

*

Lorna tried to sleep, but the pain in her shoulder and in her leg kept her awake. And then, when that was taken care of by (beautiful, beautiful) morphine, she found herself counting the ceiling tiles. And then she came down from her initial high and realized that there were no ceiling tiles, and that the mission had nearly been a failure because of her decision to bring Sunfire. Had it not been for Danger saving them all, they might not have come back. 

And now Danger was off having an existential crisis because she'd found out she didn't have a soul. 

“Fantastic,” she muttered. 

“I wouldn't say that,” a voice said from the door. Lorna glanced up and glared at the figure standing just inside the room. Pietro. “But to each their own. I personally loathe hospitals.” 

“It's a good thing this isn't one, then,” Lorna said. “Have you come to say 'I told you so?'” 

Pietro stepped closer to the bed. “I might have, but you're injured, and Gambit talked me out of it.” Despite his flippant tone of voice he looked concerned, and a bit of something else Lorna couldn't readily identify. 

“How nice of him,” Lorna said, rolling her eyes. “And how nice of you, to listen.” 

“The one and only time I'll ever take heed of anything Gambit says,” Pietro told her. 

“I'm honored.” 

Pietro sighed and took a seat in the chair next to her bed, running a hand through his hair and making it stand on end. “Are you okay?” 

“Do I look okay?” 

“I'm not going to answer that.” 

“No, I'm not,” Lorna snapped. “I feel like moldy Swiss cheese and like a crap leader because--”

“It's not your fault,” Pietro interrupted. 

“--I nearly got the whole team killed,” Lorna plowed on, “and of course you were right when you told me not to bring Sunfire but I didn't listen, and luckily I'm the only one in a hospital bed but now I have to see you looking at me thinking, wow Lorna was so stupid for not listening how did she become the leader of X-Factor anyway when--”

“It's not your fault,” Pietro repeated. He pinched the bridge of his nose, took a deep breath, and then turned to Lorna, looking pained. “It's mine. You expected to go into the mission with a full team and I abandoned the mission over a petty grudge. I'm the one responsible for disarming weapons on most of these missions. Had I been there, I could have gotten rid of the guns before anyone ever thought of shooting. I failed the team. I'm sorry.” 

Lorna stared at him. It was the second time in a month that Pietro had apologized for something he'd done, when he hated apologizing for anything. “The team has done you good,” she said. “Look, what I said before we left--”

“Was fair,” Pietro said. “Lorna, you shouldn't think of yourself as anything less than a great leader. This team is full of people who shouldn't belong together. Who would never work together under most circumstances. But under your leadership, we have, and we will.”

“You and Havok thought I'd implode,” Lorna reminded him. 

“We were wrong,” Pietro said. “I should never have thought that. You're strong, Lorna. I'm proud to be on your team.” 

Lorna gave him a watery smile. She felt like she might cry. She wasn't going to cry, not over something her ridiculous half-brother said to her. But still. “If you ever do something like that again,” she said, “I will make you pay in creative ways you can't even begin to imagine. I will involve Gambit.”

Pietro's eyes widened in mock horror. “Anything but Gambit,” he deadpanned. 

“Also,” Lorna said, burrowing herself deeper into her pillows, suddenly feeling very sleepy, “you owe Danger a huge thank you.” 

Pietro's brow furrowed. “Why?” 

“Because she saved our asses,” Lorna said. “We wouldn't have made it out alive if it weren't for her.” 

“You want me to thank Danger,” Pietro said. 

Lorna closed her eyes. “It's the least you could do,” she murmured, “after being such an ass before we left.” 

She heard Pietro sigh and curse under his breath in another language. Or maybe it was English, and she was too sleepy to understand things anymore. Just before she drifted off she heard the door click shut. 

And then, thanks to the morphine, she slept for the next ten hours.


End file.
